In certain mechanized processes involving a moving web, such as paper making, printing, or film production, contact cleaner rolls make continuous rolling contact with the moving web to remove loose particles of contamination from the web. As the web moves over the cleaner roll, the loose particulate matter is transferred from the web to the cleaner roll which is somewhat adhesive or tacky. As this transfer process continues, the transferred contaminants accumulate on the surface of the cleaner roll. The cleaner roll itself thus becomes contaminated and must be cleaned periodically to restore its effectivness. This is typically done by shutting down the system or process, retracting the cleaner roll, and washing and drying it manually.
To avoid down time of the system or process, it is desirable that these contact cleaner rolls be cleaned without interrupting the continuous movement of web through the apparatus. This invention provides a mechanized system for such cleaning of these rolls.